joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Omega Zero (M.U.G.E.N)
Summary Ah yes, One of the most biggest godmods in 2007 mugen made by someone who somehow managed to create this. This thing. A work of art also known as the reason why people still care about the omega symbol in the first place Powers and Stats Tier: Omega Tier (Casually defeated powerful characters with little effort ) I Shadow Omega Level+ (Has casually taken down more vastly powerful cheap characters and kill them easily ) I Higher with Omegapotence (Toke down even the likes of Rare Akuma, Omega Tiger Woods, a clone of himself with the same strength as him, Dragon Claw, a probably cheap Sephiroth and Naruto Uzumaki (Wanked)) I Ultimate Omegapotence (After fully achieving and ascending his M.U.G.E.N self becoming far beyond everything and everyone combined into 1 thing) I Absolute ' ΩMEGAPOTENCE ('Became far beyond everything and saw even his great boundless Omegapotence as a speck in your house floor) Name: Omega Zero Age: Somewhere in 2004 maybe? Probably 1999 Origin: M.U.G.E.N Classification: Attracts more fans then the rest of the series. Powers and Abllities: None but has a hella powerful sword. Attack Potency: Cheapie Level+ I Shadow Level++ I Omegapotence I Divine and Great Omegapotence I Amped to the Inpenterable+ Speed: Incomprehensible (Was stated to have his speed "cut in half" but is actually more faster then ever) ) Lifting Strength: Can casually lift Giant Mettaurs with ease. Striking Strength: Emotion/Ocean Level++ (Strikes as much as the emotions of Mega Man Zero fans when they played the third game and fourth game.) Durabillty: Tanked cheap characters I Tanked WAY more powerful cheap characters I Omegaversal Level+ Range: The mettaur drop will ALWAYS drop at the opponent's direction I Beyond the Fourth Wall (Decapticated a mugen fan's entire roster and came after said mugen fan and killed him) I Unknown (might be behind you right now) Standard Equipment: Hella cool sword, Watermelon gun Intelligence: Casually beat all just dance and dance dance revolution games in the most hardest difficulty WITHOUT EVEN TRYING ''' '''Weaknesses: Tsk tsk tsk. Key: Omega Zero I Shadow Omega Zero I Omegapotence I Divine Omegapotence I 'Transending Omegapotence 'Others Notable Victories: Your favorite verse. Mary sues everywhere. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT (In short the entirety of Dragon Ball.) You. N64Mario Notable Losses: Crazy Catastrophe Inconclusive Matches: 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Mettaur Drop - With a single Giant Mettaur, It can drop and destroy multiple suggsverses casually just by standing on them, Bypasses all durabillty by crushing an opponent's power source, spirital energy and their will to live. Nuff said Great Immortality Healing - Restores health even if dead/destroyed by an infinite amount hopefully letting the opponent give up, Bypasses all attack potency and everything else between, below and beyond that. And even if erased in existence, Omega Zero will still heal. ''' '''Omega Science (Almighty Science Duplicate) - Allows Omega Zero to create multiple clones of himself. Category:Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N. Category:MegaMan Category:MegaDeaugth Category:Badasses Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Omegapotence Category:Unknown Tier Category:Godmods Category:OH GOD Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:Infinite Money Category:Infinite Strength Category:Infinite Sop Category:The Greatest Dancer in History Category:Dancers Category:Blood On The Dance Floor Category:Edgy Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword Art Online Category:Robots Category:Radical Category:STORM EAGLE! Category:Tier Ω Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Better than you Category:Humanity's Greatest Achievement Category:Very Smart Category:Incomprehensible Category:Nine Inch Nails Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles Category:One of the most powerful characters in the wiki Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:THE YAOI Category:Ultra Deaugh Category:God Tier Category:Prep Timer Category:Verse Soloer Category:Omega Tier Category:Omegascience Category:Omegapresence Category:Omegaficence Category:2007 Trends Category:Beyond 0 Category:Fuck Tiers Category:Beyond That Even Category:Fuck Beyond tiers